


To Live (Vietnamese Trans)

by sunsetradiance



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Blood, Breaking Up & Making Up, Heavy Angst, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetradiance/pseuds/sunsetradiance
Summary: khi một người chẳng thể cứ đứng nhìn những vết thương đối phương tự gây ra, anh chỉ có thể chọn ở lại hoặc buông tay.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Juyeon





	To Live (Vietnamese Trans)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524176) by [cousmiclatte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cousmiclatte/pseuds/cousmiclatte). 



juyeon yêu changmin. nhiều rất nhiều. nhưng nếu người anh dành biết bao sự ân cần chẳng thể ngừng tổn thương bản thân, juyeon cũng không có cách nào để ngăn bản thân anh dần cảm thấy mệt mỏi hơn. mọi thứ đã bắt đầu trở nên nặng nề, mọi năng lượng của anh như bị rút cạn hết mỗi khi changmin lún sâu vào những dòng suy nghĩ của cậu, thứ mang tên lo sợ và cảm thấy mình thật vô giá trị.

nó luôn xảy ra thật đột ngột, chẳng hạn như trong những lúc anh dành thời gian bên cậu, changmin sẽ lặng lẽ bật khóc trong vòng tay của juyeon. cậu sẽ luyên thuyên một tràn về việc cậu chẳng xứng đáng với bất kỳ ai, bất kỳ thứ gì, rồi lại dùng tay đánh vào đầu mình liên tục. và khi đó juyeon sẽ nhấn chìm cậu trong những chiếc ôm, cố xua đi dòng suy nghĩ tiêu cực của cậu. cũng hiệu quả đấy, vậy mà cũng chỉ là ban đầu thôi. bởi vì những cái ôm hôn từ lúc nào đã chẳng còn được việc nữa.

juyeon sớm biết rằng việc giữ được changmin và mối quan hệ của họ hệt như một quả bom hẹn giờ, sẵn sàng tàn phá cả anh và cậu bất kỳ lúc nào. nhưng canh dường như chẳng hiểu vì sao lại thật khó để buông tay. sẽ luôn có một chút thứ gọi là hối hận khi anh chọn làm thế. anh còn chẳng biết rốt cuộc mình còn có phương án nào để chọn không.

“chúng mình dừng lại đi.”

đêm ấy, khi mà những cảm xúc được tích góp bao ngày cuối cùng cũng chạm giới hạn, chuẩn bị đổ vỡ ra hết. juyeon là người thốt ra năm chữ đó, nhưng giọng anh vẫn là thật tĩnh lặng. gần giống như thể đó là do tiềm thức của anh mới là thứ gây nên chuyện chứ không phải chính anh. anh còn chẳng dám nhìn thẳng về phía changmin, anh chẳng muốn nhìn thấy những đau thương chứa đựng trong ánh mắt cậu. bằng không anh sẽ rút lại tất cả mọi thứ vừa nói ra.

“tại sao vậy…” juyeon có thể nghe được sự run rẩy trong tông giọng của changmin. và thế là anh lại tự chửi thầm mình.

juyeon đưa tay lên vuốt dọc khuôn mặt mình, cảm thấy như kiệt sức, anh nặng nề thở dài một hơi trước khi lại tiếp tục.  
“changmin, mình chẳng thể tiếp tục như thế này nữa. mình xin lỗi.”

và khi đó changmin nhận ra. à, juyeon mệt rồi. hệt những người xung quanh cậu vậy. và cậu thì chẳng thể trách được juyeon. thế nên cũng là tối đó, sau khi juyeon rời đi, changmin đã khóc chẳng còn biết bao nhiêu. cậu đã nghĩ lần này sẽ được mà. cậu muốn juyeon ở lại, nhưng cậu lầm rồi. như thể cuộc sống này đang dần đẩy cậu xuống vực, và không có ai ở đó để kéo cậu lại. cậu lại càng chìm sâu vào bóng đêm, bi thương và cô đơn hơn bao giờ hết.

changmin siết chặt bàn tay thành nắm đấm, móng tay hằn sâu vào lòng bàn tay. nhịp thở của cậu trở nên bất ổn định, và cậu bắt đầu lẩm bẩm.

“xin lỗi… mình xin lỗi…” cậu chầm chậm dập đầu lên mặt bàn. mỗi cú va chạm càng ngày càng mạng hơn khiến cậu choáng váng. cậu cần phải làm thế này, cậu cần sự đau đớn kề bên. cậu đáng phải chịu tất cả đau thương này bởi cậu còn chẳng thể níu lấy người mà cậu trân quý thật nhiều. cậu khiến họ lần lượt rời bỏ và cậu chưa bao giờ ghét chính mình nhiều thế này.

changmin nhận thấy một thứ chất lỏng đặc sệt lăn dài từ trên trán cậu xuống khi cậu bất tỉnh.

* * *

cũng chẳng thể nói juyeon thì khá hơn được chút nào. thật ra, cái suy nghĩ bỏ rơi changmin một mình càng tạo thêm gánh nặng đè lên đôi vai anh. nhưng anh chẳng thể quay về để sửa chữa mọi thứ. còn gì để mà sửa cơ chứ? điều duy nhất anh có thể làm với cái cuộc đời này là phải tiến lên phía trước.

ba tháng chẳng phải một quãng thời gian ngắn ngủi để juyeon làm những thứ mà anh chưa thể làm. anh bắt đầu gặp được nhiều người hơn và thậm chí là còn hẹn hò với ai đó. hyunjae chăm sóc anh nhiều đến mức juyeon chưa bao giờ nghĩ mình được đối xử như thế trước đây. anh luôn là người quan tâm người khác, nên cũng khá tuyệt khi có ai đó cũng đối với anh như vậy. chỉ là vài ba thứ nhỏ nhặt như đi ăn, dạo phố rồi xem phim, hay chỉ đơn giản là những cuộc đối thoại nho nhỏ lúc đêm muộn.

cũng vui đấy, nhưng đáng tiếc rằng tâm trí juyeon cứ luôn để ở chỗ changmin. cảm giác thế nào khi anh làm thế với cậu? anh mãi lo rằng changmin có ổn không, có chịu ăn gì không, có nghỉ ngơi bớt không. cậu có còn cắn móng tay mỗi khi thấy bất an, có còn đập đầu khi những suy nghĩ tiêu cực ùa về, cậu có còn tự tổn thương mình khong? juyeon tự hỏi liệu có ai đang chăm sóc cậu ngoài chính cậu ra.

tất nhiên là sẽ có có chanhee và kevin. hai đứa nó sẽ cập nhật tình hình của changmin cho juyeon nếu anh có hỏi. nhưng xem ra tình trạng của changmin đang tệ hơn theo từng ngày.

“có lẽ tao không nên bỏ lại cậu ấy như vây” juyeon bảo, sự hối hận lại một lần nữa bao quang anh.

chanhee chậc lưỡi, thật sự cáu bởi cùng một câu nói mà lần nào thằng bạn em cũng lôi lên.

“và thế rồi làm gì bây giờ? mày định quay lại với nó chắc? rồi để cho hai đứa khổ sở chung à?” chanhee đảo mắt. “nghe tao nói này. tại thời điểm này nó còn chẳng muốn sống nữa. nó chỉ muốn ngồi chờ cho tới khi mạng sống của nó bị tước đi thôi.”

kevin phải dùng cùi chỏ đẩy đẩy đứa bạn, ra hiệu cho em ngưng đi nhưng em chỉ trả lời bằng cách nhướng mày.

“gì cơ? tao nói đúng mà! thử nhìn số chai rượu nó uống mỗi tối xem. tao phải dọn giúp và–”

“chanhee.” kevin cắt lời kể của em, nhấc đầu chỉ về phía juyeon. chanhee cũng chỉ biết thở dài. thành thật thì nhìn hai trong số mấy đứa bạn thân của em phải trải qua những chuyện như thế này. như kiểu hai đứa nó đều xứng đáng được hạnh phúc, thế nhưng ở bên nhau lại chẳng phải câu trả lời cho cái mối quan hệ độc hại này.

“hiện tại changmin uống rượu à?” câu hỏi của juyeon nghe giống như một sự nhận thức đáng buồn hơn. “cậu ấy không bao giờ uống khi còn bên nhau. ít nhất là khi ở cùng tao.”

kevin biết juyeon sẽ lại tự trách mình bởi việc này, thế nên nó lên tiếng. “mày có thể đang cảm thấy tội lỗi vì chia tay nó. nhưng mày cũng phải biết rằng mày cũng có quyền làm thế. nếu mối quan hệ chẳng còn lành mạnh nữa, cứ là nên dứt ra sớm hoặc cả đôi bên đều sẽ nhận lấy tổn thương.”

“nhưng tình trạng của changmin vẫn tệ hơn tao đúng chứ?” juyeon đánh mắt sang hai đứa bạn. “ít ra thì tao vẫn có một cuộc sống bình thường. nhưng changmin… changmin chỉ có một mình thôi.”

chanhee đưa tay lên đỡ sống mũi trước khi em tiếp lời. “nghe này, juyeon. tao biết mày muốn giúp nó, ôi ai cũng thế mà. tao thề có chúa. tao sẽ không bao giờ bỏ changmin dù nó có cứng đầu thế nào đi chăng nữa. nhưng mày phải hiểu rằng cảm xúc của mày cũng quan trọng.”

không phải là juyeon chưa từng thử. anh đã từng hỏi changmin tìm người giúp đỡ. sau nhiều lần hỏi thì changmin cũng nhận lời, nhưng cậu đã ngừng đến đó kể từ lần thứ hai. changmin thậm chí còn chẳng uống thuốc đàng hoàng, cậu sẽ lén ném chúng vào trong tủ đồ khi juyeon không chú ý.

“mày chẳng thể giúp một người chẳng muốn được giúp, juyeon. và chỉ cố giúp khi mày đã sẵn sàng thôi.”

câu cuối cùng của chanhee cứ đọng trong đầu anh mãi. đêm ấy anh về nhà, lòng vẫn băn khoăn nên quyết định như thế nào.

* * *

cố gắng để sống ngày qua ngày thật sự rất khó, nhưng với changmin, mỗi khi đêm về lại còn vất vả hơn. khi những dòng suy nghĩ của cậu dần hiện lên khắp xung quanh và khi đó cậu sẽ lại thấy bất ổn. nói thật thì thi thoảng những cái ôm của juyeon thật sự đã giúp được cậu, cũng không nhiều nhưng đủ để ngăn cậu làm những việc cậu không nên làm. changmin cảm thấy như chẳng muốn về nhà tối nay, thay vào đó cậu sẽ chọn ở ngoài phố trong không khí lạnh cóng. nghe cũng không tệ lắm. ít nhất trong tâm trí cậu lúc đó sẽ bận nghĩ về làn gió mát vi vu trên da. nhưng cậu vẫn chọn về nhà, dù sao đi nữa. cậu chẳng cần một chục cuộc điện thoại của chanhee khi em phát hiện ra cậu không ở nhà khi em sang đó để thăm cậu.

trong lúc changmin đang chuẩn bị đi tắm thì cậu nghe thấy giọng chanhee ở trước cửa nhà, vào căn hộ của changmin và đóng cửa với một lực hơi mạnh trước khi em tháo giày ra. tất cả hành động đều đi kèm với mấy câu cằn nhằn về sự bừa bộn của chỗ này.

“changmin?” em cuối cùng cũng gọi tên thằng bạn.

“ừm?” Changmin answered slowly inside the bathroom.

“mày đang tắm đấy à? vừa ra ngoài hay sao?”

và chẳng có tiếng trả lời..

“à ừ.”

“đi đâu vây?” chanhee lên tiếng hỏi khi em đi vào phòng bếp, ném bớt mấy cái chai rỗng bày khắp trên bàn và xem thử liệu changmin có còn gì để ăn không.

changmin ngồi bên thành bồn tắm, nghịch nghịch mấy ngón tay.

“quanh đây thôi.”

“tao đã bảo mày là đừng có ra ngoài một mình, lại còn buổi tối nữa. mày có thể gọi tao hoặc kevin mà.”

nhưng tao không muốn làm gánh nặng. changmin quyết định giữ mấy lời này trong lòng, không nói ra.

sau khi dọn xong phòng bếp và để vào thêm vài thứ đồ đông lạnh, chanhee đi ngang qua phòng của changmin. đứa bạn em vẫn đang trong phòng tắm. em rút điện thoại trong tui ra, bật lên để xem giờ.

“changmin này, giờ tao phải đi rồi. tao có mang ít đồ với sữa cho mày, nhé? nhớ uống đấy!” chanhee “chứ đừng uống rượu.”

trong hẳn một phút vẫn chẳng có tiếng đáp lại nào.

“changmin?” chanhee gọi.

“...ừm, tao biết rồi.” câu trả lời nhẹ thoáng qua nhưng thôi ít ra chanhee vẫn nghe được. “cảm ơn nhé, chanhee.”

“ừm, mai tao với kevin lại sang.”

changmin nghe thấy âm thanh cửa trước đóng lại, và rồi mọi thứ lại chìm trong tĩnh lặng.

* * *

vừa ra khỏi nhà changmin được năm phút, chanhee mới nhận ra em để quên ví ở đó. may là em vẫn chưa đi quá xa nên chanhee liền quay gót, về lại chỗ thằng bạn. đẩy cửa vào, chanhee kêu tên changmin và bảo em quay lại lấy ví rồi nhặt nó từ trên bàn.

không có lời đáp lại nào nên chanhee cứ nghĩ changmin đã ngủ rồi. em nhìn chằm chằm cánh cửa phòng changmin và chẳng hiểu sao có cái gì đấy cứ thôi thúc em phải vào trong xem thử. rồi em cũng làm thế thật. em cẩn thận xoay nắm cửa, ló đầu vào trong căn phòng. và chiếc giường thì trống rỗng, chanhee nhanh chóng đổi hướng nhìn sang phòng tắm, tự hỏi có thể đứa bạn em vẫn còn trong đó.

“changmin?”

chanhee từ tốn gọi khi em từng bước bước về phía phòng tắm. cũng chẳng hề có âm thanh nào trừ tiếng nước nhỏ giọt. chanhee đưa tay lên gõ cửa thử.

“changmin? mày vẫn ở trong đó à?”

vẫn không có câu trả lời nào. điều này có hơi làm chanhee lo ngại nên em vội dập mạnh cửa để mở.

changmin ở đó, trong bồn tắm. vẫn đầy đủ áo quần và nhắm nghiền đôi mắt. chanhee lấy tinh thần bước lại gần và đến khi em ở bên bồn tắm, em bỗng thở gấp vào một hơi, phải đưa cả hai tay lên miệng.

nước đã biến thành màu đỏ.

* * *

mười hai giờ, chín phút sáng.

juyeon bước xuyên qua không khí lạnh lẽo của màng đêm, hai bàn tay anh chôn sâu vào túi quần. những bước chân vội vã, hơi thở anh gấp gáp. trong đầu óc anh lúc này chỉ có đúng một cái tên. changmin, changmin, changmin.

anh chỉ đang thức khuya hoàn thành nốt một số công việc cho đến khi nhận được một cuộc gọi từ kevin. có vẻ hơi bất thường nên anh nhanh chóng bắt máy, và những câu nói tiếp theo khiến anh đánh rơi luôn cây viết đang cầm trên tay. tâm trí anh biến thành một mảng trắng toác trong vài giây trước khi giọng nói của kevin đưa anh về thực tại.

changmin đã cố tự sát.

juyeon cắn môi khi anh nhìn thấy bóng dáng quen thuộc ngay trước mắt.

kevin lập tức nhận ra sự hiện diện của juyeon và nhanh chân chạy đến đón anh.

“juyeon” anh nắm lấy tay người đối diện.

“cậu ấy đâu?” anh hỏi với tông giọng như ra lệnh. “cậu ấy ổn chứ?”

kevin gỡ tay anh ra, cố bảo anh bình tĩnh lại. “ngồi xuống trước đi đã.”

“changmin đâu rồi?” bỏ ngoài tai lời cầu xin anh bình tĩnh lại rồi đẩy kevin sang bên, ánh mắt anh va phải chanhee ngồi gần đó. juyeon vội tiến lại chỗ đứa bạn đang vùi đầu vào hai bên đầu gối, đôi vai run rẩy vì khóc quá nhiều.

“chanhee.” juyeon thận trọng gọi.

ý thức được giọng nói thân quen, chanhee chớp chớp mắt. rồi từ từ ngẩng đầu lên nhìn về phía người kia. sự bất ổn trên ánh mắt, khuôn mặt em hiện rõ bao lo lắng, muộn phiền. chanhee không ngăn được mình dành cho juyeon một cái ôm.

“tao xin lỗi. juyeon, tao xin lỗi.” nước mắt của chanhee thấm đẫm vai áo juyeon và anh ghét điều này. anh chẳng muốn lời xin lỗi nào cả. vì sao chanhee phải xin lỗi anh chứ?”

“cậu ấy sẽ ổn mà, đúng không?” giọng juyeon lung lay. “changmin sẽ ổn thôi mà, phải không? chanhee?”

chanhee chỉ còn có thể lắc đầu. em thì thầm “tao không biết. tao… không biết nữa.”

juyeon nặng nề thở dài bởi lời hồi đáp của juyeon. anh có thể thấy rõ đứa bạn thân cũng sợ đến run rẩy không ngừng, thế nên juyeon cuối cùng cũng đưa tay lên ôm lại chanhee.

“cậu ấy sẽ ổn thôi mà.. sẽ ổn thôi.”

juyeon còn chẳng biết rằng anh đang cố trấn an chanhee hay chính mình.

mất khoảng hai tiếng đồng hồ đến khi vị bác sĩ bước ra ngoài và cách juyeon mới có thể thở trở lại khi họ bảo changmin đã sống. juyeon như mất hết toàn bộ sức lực mà quỳ sụp xuống sàn.

* * *

một màu trắng. những đám mây. lũ trẻ chạy quanh cười đùa. tiếng chim hót giữa các cành cây. và cả hương hoa nữa.

rồi đến nước. một giọt máu rơi xuống, mặt nước trở nên sẫm màu. thật ngột ngạt, không thở được, đau quá.

changmin mở mắt. tầm nhìn mờ mịt hơn bao giờ hết, cậu không chắc đã xảy ra chuyện gì và cậu đang ở đâu. đầu cậu đau như búa bổ và gần như quá khó để thở được.

“changmin?”

cậu nhận ra giọng nói này, quay đầu lại nhìn người ka, changmin bỗng bật khóc.

“kev-”

kevin chạy đến ôm cậu thật chặt. nó nức nở. “tạ ơn chúa, tạ ơn chúa mày vẫn còn ở đây…”

changmin chẳng nói nên lời. nước mắt cậu rơi khi chứng kiến đứa bạn vỡ òa ngay trước mắt.

“mày thấy thế nào rồi?” kevin hỏi trong khi lau nước mắt, vuốt ve cánh tay changmin.

tâm trí cậu chạy như một thước phim. cách cậu ngồi trong bồn tắm sau khi chanhee đi, cậu chỉ là cảm thấy thật sự trống rỗng đêm đó và cậu cần phải làm gì đó. cậu chẳng thể chịu nổi sự trống rỗng này. cắt từng vết lên cổ tay với cái thứ sắc bén mà cậu cầm trong bàn tay run lẩy bẩy, changmin ước gì tất cả những chuyện này sẽ biến đi mất.

nhưng cậu đang ở đây, vẫn còn thở, vẫn còn sống. và cậu phải làm cái quái gì bây giờ?

cánh cửa được đẩy ra và có người vừa vào phòng bệnh. kevin cùng changmin nhìn qua người mới đến và ngay lúc người đó chạm mắt changmin, anh sững người ngay tại chỗ.

kevin thông giọng trước khi nói gì đấy. “changmin, tao nghĩ giờ tao phải đi rồi. tí tao sẽ quay lại sau với chanhee, được chứ?”

changmin chỉ gật đầu với kevin trong vô thức, không hoàn toàn tiếp thu được cái mà nó vừa nói. kevin rồi cũng rời đi sau khi vỗ nhẹ an ủi changmin. rồi kevin lướt ngang qua người mới đến thăm, gõ vài cái lên vai anh.

hai người còn lại trong phòng trao đổi ánh nhìn cho nhau trong vài khoảnh khắc cho đến khi một trong số họ quyết định lại gần bên changmin.

“changmin…”

“tại sao vậy…?” changmin nhận ra rằng thật khó khăn để nói gì đó, như thể có gì vướng trong cổ họng cậu. “sao cậu lại ở đây?”

juyeon có thể cảm thấy như bị đâm một nhát vào ngực khi cậu ném cho anh câu hỏi đó. trái tim anh đau rất đau. nhưng anh biết mình xứng đáng với sự khó chịu của changmin, chỉ là ai mà chẳng đau lòng đi nhìn người anh trân trọng thật nhiều rơi vào tình cảnh như thế này.

“changmin…” juyeon cẩn thận nắm lấy bàn tay changmin, cậu cũng không cố rụt tay lại. anh bao bọc bàn tay cậu trong đôi tay to lớn, nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve và anh có thể nhận thấy cậu run nhẹ. thật ra juyeon cũng chẳng biết phải nói gi nữa. anh muốn bảo rằng anh xin lỗi, nhưng với bất kỳ lý do gì đi nữa nghe nó thật vô dụng.

“cậu muốn uống nước không?” juyeon thử tìm một chủ đề để bắt chuyện. anh với lấy cốc nước đặt trên bàn cạnh giường cậu, gỡ nắp ra rồi đưa lại gần changmin.

changmin từ từ đón lấy chiếc cốc từ tay juyeon, nhưng cậu không uống ngay mà chỉ nhìn chằm chằm xuống chăn. một juyeon lại lo lắng hỏi han xem cậu có cần gì khác không.

“juyeon.” changmin cuối cùng cũng gọi tên anh. “mình muốn ở một mình.”

“nhưng mình muốn ở đây với cậu.”

“không.”

“changmin.”

juyeon lấy lại ly nước từ changmin trước khi chầm chậm ôm cậu vào lòng. anh vòng hai cánh tay lên dáng hình nhỏ bé của changmin, tâm trí anh lại đưa anh về khoảnh khắc anh suýt mất đi changmin và khiến anh sợ đến chết đi được.

vẫn đang ôm thật chặt changmin như thế, anh không muốn buông cậu ra, cảm giác như anh sẽ vuột mất cậu trong nháy mắt nếu buông ra.

“đừng,” juyeon lên tiếng. “đừng làm vậy nữa. xin cậu.”

changmin nhận thấy thứ chất lỏng ấm thấm qua lớp vải áo. juyeon đang tựa đầu lên bờ vai cậu mà khóc. và cậu chưa bao giờ cảm thấy tệ đến thế. cậu thực sự cáu bản thân, hổ thẹn vì đã làm một điều thật ngu xuẩn làm sao, và cậu vẫn còn sống. cậu đã làm những người xung quanh tổn thương biết bao, ước gì cậu đã chết lúc đó đi nhỉ. giờ thì mọi thứ lại còn khó khăn hơn, cậu phải tiếp tục cuộc sống này thế nào đây?

juyeon áp hai bàn tay lên khuôn mặt changmin, lau đi những giọt nước mắt chẳng biết đã rơi từ khi nào. và cách anh làm thế cũng thật dịu dàng, lo sợ anh sẽ làm cậu đau dù chỉ là cái chạm nhẹ nhất.

“sao cậu lại như thế này chứ?” changmin thì thầm thật nhỏ nhẹ, gần như không thể nghe được.

“bởi vì mình quan tâm đến cậu, rất nhiều, changmin. cậu làm mình lo đến phát bệnh và mình chẳng muốn mất cậu.”

changmin chẳng biết juyeon nói như vậy chỉ bởi vì cậu sắp chết hay anh thực sự quan tâm cậu. cậu chẳng biết nữa. cậu không chắc phải tin vào thứ gì nữa, phải dựa vào đâu. cậu như mù mịt và sống trong màn đêm, cố gắng tìm kiếm một điều gì đó để dựa vào. nhưng cậu mệt rồi, quá mệt. sẽ dễ dàng hơn nếu có thể biến mất đi. tan biến thành bụi hòa vào trong không khí. có thể với một số người, ban đầu rất khó khăn, cảm thấy tội lỗi vì không cứu được mạng sống của một ai đó. nhưng rồi mọi người sẽ vượt qua được, mọi thứ sẽ ổn định lại thôi. đúng chứ?

* * *

tối đó, chanhee đến ôm changmin thật chặt và dường như chẳng bao giờ muốn buông ra. em không ngừng tự trách bản thân rồi luyên thuyên một tràn em sẽ mất changmin nếu không tìm thấy cậu sớm hơn. một lần nữa, changmin lại làm mọi người phải khổ sở và vì thế cậu còn chán ghét mình hơn nữa.

chanhee tình nguyện ở lại với changmin cả đêm, nhưng juyeon cứ bảo em về trước đi. nghĩa là ừ, juyeon sẽ ở lại bệnh viện. changmin chẳng nói thêm lời nào với anh từ vài tiếng trước, nhưng juyeon vẫn đang chăm sóc cậu. giúp cậu ăn uống, đỡ cậu đi loanh quanh nữa. bác sĩ nói rằng changmin phải ở lại thêm vài ngày nữa bởi cậu vẫn chưa ổn định và sẽ được chuyển sang khoa tâm thần. thế là juyeon lại hỏi để ở cùng cậu.

“giờ thì ngủ đi nào.” juyeon kéo chăn lên tận cằm changmin, nhẹ nhàng xoa đầu cậu. “mình sẽ ở đây nếu cậu cần.”

changmin ngước nhìn bóng lưng juyeon khuất dần về phía chiếc ghế bành trong phòng rồi lại nhìn lên trần nhà khi anh đã yên vị. căn phòng trông khá tối, thứ ánh sáng duy nhất ở đây là từ những chiếc đèn đường lấp ló qua khung cửa sổ. juyeon cố ý không kéo rèm cửa bởi changmin luôn thích ngắm bầu trời xa xăm.

không gian tĩnh lặng đến mức từng tiếng kim đồng hồ nghe thật rõ ràng bên tai. mỗi giây âm thanh dần trở nên to hơn nữa, và changmin lại lo sợ không dứt. tâm trí cậu dần vẽ ra những cảnh tượng không hay, ồn thật đấy. cậu gõ vào đầu mình liên tục để chúng dừng lại.

juyeon ngay lập tức đứng dậy vì nhận thấy bóng dáng cậu.

“changmin? cậu ổn không vậy?”

chẳng có câu trả lời nào cả, chỉ có một cánh tay duỗi ra về hướng juyeon, changmin gọi anh lại.

“này.” juyeon nắm lấy bàn tay bé nhỏ hơn, đưa lên trước ngực. “chuyện gì thế?”

“cứu…” giọng nói thốt lên nhàn nhạt khiến juyeon phải cúi đầu xuống nghe. “ở đây đi.”

changmin bảo anh kề bên, chắc là những suy nghĩ tiêu cực lại vây lấy cậu. thế nên juyeon quyết định nằm xuống cạnh changmin, ôm lấy cậu từ một phía. changmin xoay người lại đối diện với juyeon, rúc vào vòng tay anh. cảm giác như… mái ấm vậy.

vài phút trôi qua, juyeon nhận thấy hơi thở của changmin phà vào cổ anh. những điều nhỏ nhặt như biết rằng changmin vẫn ở đây trấn an anh hơn bao giờ hết. nếu có thể anh muốn ôm chặt changmin để cậu cảm nhận nhịp thở của anh, để mắt đến cậu thường xuyên để chắc chắn rằng cậu vẫn ở đây, vẫn còn sống.

“juyeon…”

tiếng gọi của changmin khá nhỏ nhẹ. nhưng juyeon nghe được ngay.

“hm?”

“xin lỗi.”

juyeon liền vỗ vỗ phía sau đầu changmin. “cậu có làm gì sai đâu.”

“có đấy. mình đã làm mọi người lo lắng vì một thứ gì đó thật vô dụng.”

nghe thế anh bỗng dừng tay, anh đưa đầu changmin đến trước ngực mình, ôm cậu thật chặt. anh hôn lên đỉnh đầu cậu, thì thầm thông qua làn tóc. “câu không hề vỗ dụng. mọi người lo lắng cho câu vì cậu có ý nghĩa rất lớn với họ.”

changmin cuối cùng cũng nấc lên, cậu níu lấy vạt áo juyeon. “mình muốn chuyện này ngừng lại, juyeon. mình muốn nó chấm dứt.”

“thế hãy để mình giúp cậu.” juyeon thủ thỉ vào tai cậu, anh trượt xuống để nhìn rõ khuôn mặt changmin. “nếu cậu muốn dừng tất cả những điều này, cứ để mình giúp cậu. cái cậu đã làm, chẳng phải cách duy nhất để mọi thứ dừng lại.”

changmin cứ khóc mãi làm juyeon phải cụp lấy hai bầu má rồi dỗ dành cậu, hôn đi những giọt nước mắt.

“mình muốn giúp cậu, chúng mình đều muốn giúp cậu changmin à. giờ thì, cậu có muốn tự cứu lấy mình không?”

cậu mới nhận ra. cậu đã luôn xem mọi thứ là một điều hiển nhiên. một chanhee lúc nào cũng mắng cậu nhưng luôn đến thăm hỏi cậu mỗi ngày. một kevin người luôn bận rộn mà lại cố gạt những ưu tiên của mình sang một bên để tập trung cho cậu trước, và cả juyeon người luôn bên cậu từ ngày đầu tiên, cho đến một ngày anh thực sự mệt. nhưng anh vẫn luôn ở đây dang rộng vòng tay và lắng nghe. anh luôn sẵn sàng để giúp, changmin vẫn xem dó như một điều tất yếu. cậu quá bận soi xét mình. lờ đi những bàn tay chìa ra để kéo cậu ra khỏi bóng tối.

“nếu cậu không tìm được lý do cho cậu, thế cậu có thể thử sống vì mình không?” juyeon cẩn thận hỏi. “xin hãy cứ sống vì mình, đến khi cậu tìm được lý do để sống hết hôm nay, ngày mai, rồi lại ngày mai nữa.”

tuy hơi chậm nhưng chắc chắn changmin đã gật đầu.

“cứu mình với, juyeon.” cậu bảo. “xin hãy giúp mình, mình muốn sống.”

juyeon kéo cậu về, nhấn chìm bóng dáng nhỏ hơn trong vòng tay. đêm ấy có khi là lần đầu tiên trong cả một quãng thời gian dài changmin có thể ngủ trong yên bình.

* * *

cả một tuần changmin tiến hành điều trị tâm lý cùng với juyeon mãi kề cạnh cậu. anh chẳng bao giờ rời đi dù chỉ một lần, anh muốn để changmin chắc chắn rằng anh sẽ luôn bên cậu. anh cũng để ý nụ cười nho nhỏ trên khuôn mặt changmin ngày qua ngày. anh nhớ nụ cười ấy biết bao, và cả những tiếng khúc khích khiến anh phải lòng ngay từ buổi đầu gặp mặt. dần dần anh đã thấy lại cậu chàng anh từng biết. changmin người luôn rạng rỡ và tươi vui, người truyền năng lượng tích cực cho những người xung quanh. cuối cùng juyeon cũng tìm thấy cậu nhocd ấy và để anh đưa cậu về nhà.

“juyeon này, làm ơn đấy. không cần lo quá đâu.” chanhee nói lần n. “có tao với kevin mà, với cả mày chỉ đi có một ngày. changmin sẽ ổn thôi mà, đúng chứ?”

changmin chỉ biết cười và gật gật đầu khi nghe một tràn của đứa bạn. mãi thì cậu mới được về nhà nhưng cứ cách vài ngày vẫn phải đến khám. juyeon quyết định chuyển về chỗ của changmin bởi anh không muốn bỏ lại cậu lần nữa.

juyeon gửi lời tạm biệt chanhee sau khi giúp mấy đứa nó với dống đồ đạc của changmin. anh trở vào trong nhà và tiếng lại gần changmin đang bận rộn xem một lượt những tờ giấy rải rác trên bàn. anh vòng tay ôm lấy changmin từ phía sau, tựa cằm lên vai cậu.

“cậu sẽ bắt đầu viết lại chứ?” juyeon cất tiếng hỏi, cùng với changmin đọc những trang đầy thơ cũ của cậu. anh cực thích thơ của changmin, nhưng cậu đã dừng viết khá lâu trước đó. thế nên juyeon khá vui lúc biết changmin sẽ viết trở lại.

“mình nghĩ mình hơi bị lụt nghề rồi. mình còn chẳng biết làm thế nào mà hồi đó mình có thể viết được hết mấy cái này.” changmin bật cười.

juyeon đặt một chiếc hôn nhẹ lên vầng trán changmin. “rồi cậu sẽ quen tay lại thôi. cậu bao giờ cũng rất giỏi mà.”

“juyeon này.” changmin gọi sau một khoảng không yên lặng.

“ừm?”

“mình biết chỉ còn hai ngày nữa là sinh nhật cậu, nhưng mình có thể hỏi một thứ không?” channgmin quay sang nhìn juyeon và được đáp lại bằng một cái nghiêng đầu.

“mình muốn nuôi một chú cún.”

“một chú cún á?”

changmin gật đầu lia lịa. “cậu luôn muốn một con mà đúng không?”

juyeon ậm ừ mấy tiếng trong cổ họng, đầu ngón tau gõ gõ cằm. “được, nghe hay đó. ngày mai sau khi mình về thì chúng mình nói rõ hơn nhé, cậu thấy thế nào?”

“okay!” changmin không nhịn được mà hôn một cái lên má juyeon, khiến người kia mỉm cười.

* * *

“hứa với mình rằng cậu sẽ ổn đi.”

changmin thề juyeon đã nói câu đó ít nhất mười lần chỉ trong buổi sáng hôm nay, nhưng cậu vẫn trả lời.

“mình hứa.” cậu giúp juyeon thắt cà vạt, phủi phủi chiếc áo sơ mi.

“và nhớ là–”

“sáng mai cậu sẽ về đến nhà, chúng mình sẽ bàn về việc nuôi cún rồi ăn sinh nhật cậu.” changmin hoàn thành nốt câu nói giúp anh, hơi cảm thấy tự hào về mình.

“với cả là–”

“nói chanhee hay kevin nếu mình cần gì đó. nhớ rồi!”

juyeon chầm chậm thở ra, anh bước lên để ôm changmin. “mình sẽ về nhanh thôi, cậu còn chưa kịp nhận ra ấy chứ.”

changmin nửa đùa đập đập vào tay anh. “đừng lo mà. mình sẽ ổn thôi. cậu tin mình mà, phải không?”

anh gật đầu. “mình tin cậu. và đùng quên uống thuốc đấy.”

changmin tặng anh một dấu okay trước khi đẩy anh ra khỏi cửa.

“giờ thì nhanh lên nếu cậu không nuốn bỏ lỡ chuyến bay. hãy quay về an toàn đấy!”

trước khi thật sự rời đi, juyeon hôn cậu một cái cuối rồi vẫy tay chào tạm biệt cậu.

* * *

may mắn là juyeon chẳng quá lo khi anh sang đến thành phố khác để làm việc. anh gửi vài dòng tin nhắn đến changmin rằng anh đã hạ cánh an toàn và rất nhanh sau đó đã được người ở đầu bên kia đáp lại. changmin gửi cho anh mấy bức ảnh cậu tập viết thơ. juyeon lướt qua từng tấm, ảnh chụp những xấp giấy trải khắp mặt bàn. một vài cái có chữ viết tay của changmin và vài nét nguệch ngoạc. có mấy tờ chỉ là changmin thử vẽ cái gì đấy trong lúc rảnh rỗi. cậu cho juyeon xem một bức cậu vẽ anh dưới dáng hình một chàng trai với tay dài hơn chân. changmin chỉ biết gõ một dàn emoji cười lúc juyeon bắt đầu phàn nàn về bức vẽ.

buổi thảo luận diễn ra lâu hơn juyeon tưởng tượng. khi anh ra về đã là gần tối khuya. sau khi vệ sinh các thứ anh mới có thời gian mà ngả lưng xuống giường. anh bật điện thoại lên và được chào đón bởi rất nhiều tin nhắn từ changmin, thế là anh nhấn vào ngay.

[uống thuốc cho buổi sáng: xong rồi!]

[chanhee vừa sang mà không cần mời haiz nên là cậu khỏi lo]

[và giờ có cả kevin cơ??]

[cậu bảo họ đến ấy à?]

[xin lỗi nha vừa bận tiếp hai đứa chanhee với kevin nhưng mà mình uống thuốc rồi đó. cậu vẫn đang bận à?]

[tạ ơn chúa chúng nó đi rồi \o/]

[sắp đến giờ đi ngủ rồi ước gì cậu đang ở đây bên cạnh mình]

[lol nghe mình giống như con nít vậy. mong mọi thứ bên đó đều thuận lợi nhé!]

[mình yêu cậu!]

juyeon không hề nhận ra khóe môi anh cong lên tạo thành hình trăng khuyết lúc đọc tin nhắn của changmin. anh ấn vào nút gọi, ước rằng changmin vẫn còn thức, chưa gì mà anh thấy nhớ cậu quá. gọi đến lần thứ ba mà anh vẫn chưa thấy cậu nhấc máy. có điều gì đó trong lòng anh bất giác thấy lo sợ, nhưng juyeon nhanh chóng phủi nó đi. anh tin changmin mà, giờ này chắc cậu đã yên giấc rồi. thế nên anh đặt điện thoại xuống rồi cố chìm vào giấc ngủ. anh sẽ bắt chuyến bay sớm nhất vào ngày mai để về nhà.

* * *

cảm giác như déjà vu khoảnh khắc kevin ôm chầm lấy anh, nói với anh những thứ anh chẳng hề muốn nghe. đôi ba lời gì đó về changmin. juyeon đánh ánh mắt sang khung cảnh xung quanh, hẳn là changmin đang trốn ở đâu đó thôi. để làm cho anh bất ngờ hoặc từa tựa vậy. dù gì thì hôm.nay cũng là sinh nhật anh mà.

anh bắt đầu tìm trong phòng cậu, nhưng chỉ có chăn gối lộn xộn và giấy tờ trên đó. phòng tắm cũng trống rỗng và cả phòng bếp nữa. changmin đang ở chỗ quái nào đấy nhỉ?

“juyeon!” kevin cuối cùng cũng phải la lên để kéo juyeon về thực tại. “bệnh viện.”

bệnh viện.

bệnh viện…

cậu ấy đang làm gì ở đó vậy?

juyeon bước lên rồi nhanh chóng rời đi. anh chẳng thể xem nổi đoạn phim được quay từ camera. chết tiệt thật, làm sao anh có thể xem tình yêu đời mình, người mà anh trân quý biết bao bị đâm một nhát bởi một tên lạ mặt nào đó?

chẳng ai biết được tại sao changmin phải đi dạo vào đêm tối muộn như thế, trong khi đáng ra cậu phải ở nhà. chăn ấm đệm êm say giấc và chờ juyeon đến.

mẹ nó, ji changmin cậu đã làm gì vậy?

juyeon không thể quan tâm những điều mà mấy tên cảnh sát đang nói nữa. họ đang cố gắng tìm ra nghi phạm khi một góc khuôn mặt của hắn đã bị quay lại. juyeon chẳng quan tâm nữa. anh chỉ muốn changmin trở lại thôi.

nhưng cậu không trở lại nữa. changmin chẳng bao giờ quay về.

* * *

chưa bao giờ dù chỉ một lần juyeon nghĩ đến việc anh sẽ phải dự tang lễ của người mà anh thương yêu nhất. tâm trí anh đôi lúc vẫn đánh lừa anh, rằng đây không phải sự thật. đây chỉ là một cơn ác mộng và một lúc nào đó anh sẽ tỉnh dậy. nhìn thấy changmin nằm ngủ cạnh anh. nhưng xem ra thì chẳng có giấc mơ nào cả.

những đêm trằn trọc mất ngủ cùng với thật nhiều nước mắt. cảm giác quá ngột ngạt nhưng cũng trống trải làm sao.

“tại sao… lần trước cậu ấy vẫn nói cậu ấy muốn sống, thế mà tại sao chứ?” một hôm juyeon nói với chanhee. “cậu ấy đã hứa sẽ nghe lời mình nói, mình đã hứa một chú cún để nuôi cùng cậu ấy, tại sao chứ?”

em chẳng đáp lại, bởi vì juyeon cũng chẳng cần. dù sao cũng không có câu trả lời nào cho câu hỏi này.

“changmin… changmin không muốn chết… cậu ấy muốn sống… changmin muốn sống cơ mà…”

đó là lần đầu tiên chanhee chứng kiến juyeon khóc đau thương đến thế, em cũng chứng kiến cảnh đứa bạn đấm thẳng vào mặt tên sát nhân ở tòa án. tước đi mạng sống của một người chỉ vì changmin vô tình nhìn thấy hắn ta đang trộm cắp. thằng khốn đã xin lỗi không biết bao nhiêu lần và liên tục lặp lại hắn không có ý làm thế, hắn chỉ là hồi hộp khi có người đột nhiên phát hiện ra hắn và nghĩ rằng cậu có thể tấn công hắn ta.

kevin thực sự tức điên lên rồi hét thẳng vào mặt hắn, “nếu có đứa nào sẽ đánh mày, tin tao đi đó không bao giờ là changmin. chẳng bao giờ có thể là nó!”

hỗn loạn chấm dứt. juyeon liền rời khỏi nơi đó vì anh chẳng thể chịu được nỗi đau ở lồng ngực. anh ghét tất cả mọi thứ, anh ghét cái sự thật rằng thế giới này là một nơi quá đáng sợ với changmin khi cậu chỉ cố duy trì cuộc sống.

* * *

vài tuần trôi qua và mọi người đã dần vượt qua được, hoặc ít nhất là cố để khá lên. bao gồm cả juyeon. anh dự định chuyển ra khỏi ngôi nhà nơi anh và changmin từng sống. bởi từng ngóc ngách gợi anh nhớ changmin. đôi lúc anh còn nghe tiếng cười nhẹ thoáng qua vọng giữa các bức tường. juyeon nhớ cậu khôn xiết.

một chồng giấy trên bàn mà juyeon chẳng dám động tay vào, giờ thì anh đang cẩn thận xem qua chúng. những bài thơ của changmin khi mà cậu bắt đầu viết lại. có một bài thơ hoàn chỉnh ở cuối chồng, juyeon lấy nó ra rồi đặt lên trên mặt bàn.

> đời người ngắn tựa giấc chiêm bao  
>  vậy chúng ta thấy sao về sự sống  
>  là nhọc nhằn khổ thống  
>  hay sống thật rắc rối chăng?  
>  vì dễ dàng thẳng băng hay vì sự nhàm chán
> 
> vậy sống thật ngao ngán, có thật thế không?  
>  khi mỗi ngày ta gánh cát tựa lông hồng  
>  để người không khoan hồng trút nước  
>  để ta không thể từ khước, những nhọc nhằn trên vai
> 
> vậy cảm giác sống có phôi phai?  
>  khi những đôi tay từ từ đưa tới  
>  nói lời 'để tôi giúp' còn nguyên mới  
>  dù biết không vơi nổi những khổ đau  
>  thì ít nhất mai sau, ta cũng không còn cô đơn nữa  
>  cát vàng trên vai cũng bớt nhọc một nửa
> 
> vậy cảm giác sống có còn thừa không?  
>  lòng mông lung, câu trả lời trống không  
>  ta đâu hay đâu là đáp án nhưng ta chắc chắn một sáng  
>  khi ta mở mắt chào bình minh, khi hơi thở vẫn còn bên mình  
>  ta biết, sống, có lẽ cũng không tệ đến thế.

; bài thơ này đặc biệt dành tặng lee juyeon, người giúp mình sống tiếp mỗi ngày. chúc mừng sinh nhật nhé.

một, hai, ba giọt nước mắt rơi trên trang giấy. làm lem cái tên của anh trên đó. juyeon không thể đứng nổi nữa, anh quỳ sụp xuống sàn. mặc kệ bao nhiêu giọt lệ đã rơi, vết thương vẫn đau đến chết được. đau chẳng dứt qua từng ngày.

nhưng thôi thì changmin sẽ không thấy đau nữa. cứ để anh gánh vác mọi vết thương, chứ đừng là changmin. đừng là cậu. cậu xứng đáng có được một cuộc sống yên bình sau cả một cuộc đấu tranh thật dài.

juyeon chầm chậm nở một nụ cười nhạt.

cậu thắng. cậu thắng rồi, changmin. cuối cùng thì cậu cũng là người thắng trận đấu này. cậu làm tốt lắm, thế nên xin đừng đau lòng quá. từ giờ trở đi cậu chỉ có thể hạnh phúc thôi. bởi chẳng điều gì có thể dày vò cậu được nữa.

yên nghỉ nhé, thân ái của mình. mãi về sau.

hoàn.

**Author's Note:**

> về phần thơ thì không phải là thơ do mình dịch mà là của một người chị yêu quý của mình. có thể không được sát nghĩa gốc nhưng mình chỉ đơn giản là thấy thơ của chị ấy rất hay. dù sao thì, cảm ơn mọi người đã đọc!


End file.
